


Devil Trigger (Solo Remix)

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Kyrie is trans too but she's just mentioned, Masturbation, Nero accidentally pulls his own devil trigger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, that's what we call it when a character enters DT during sex right lol?, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nero discovers he has a dick in his new Devil Trigger form.





	Devil Trigger (Solo Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time I've ever written porn so please... be gentle. :P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I had fun writing it. But I'm Anonymous because I'm a little embarrassed & also I don't want to set up a different account just for porn.

Nero's fingers pressed into his clit, and he breathed hard. His right hand's middle finger was reaching into his vagina, going as deep as he could. He huffed, pulling his fingers away and grabbing the water-based lube nearby, covering his right fingers with it.

It felt a little silly to need lubrication for any sort of penetration when he could handle injuries like literally getting stabbed just fine, but it was what it was. Already he could tell this was going to be a good orgasm; he was rocking back and forth, gasping softly as he gently stretched out his vagina with his fingers, his other hand rubbing his clit. He soon came with a gasp, toes tingling, flopping back onto the towel on his bed with closed eyes- or at least trying to. Something was attached to his back. 

After a moment he realized he had just Devil Triggered from his orgasm. He laughed and opened his eyes, about to return to his human form-

"What the fuck?" he said out loud, mouth hanging open. That was a dick. Attached to him. Holy shit. 

His new dick was human-like in shape, but covered in small, soft scales. While the base was darker, it changed colors to a bright (but not as bright as his wings) blue at the tip. He noted that his new dick wasn't circumcised, which he supposed made sense. He hesitantly touched it with his left hand, gasping at the new sensation. It was a lot more sensitive than the rest of his body in this form.

Wait, if he had a dick, then...?

He used his other hand to feel below his dick, twisting his body somewhat until he could reach. Carefully (he had claws in this form!), he poked around until his fingers found a slit. There were two small labia on the outside. He shallowly pressed a knuckle inside, mindful of his claws, to make sure it really was a vagina. 

Well. Alright, yeah, that was a vagina.

After doing that, he checked below his new dick, wondering if he had just missed the testicles. But... no, it didn't seem like he had any balls at all, which was weird. Unless they were inside? Some animals had internal balls, right? He really had no idea what was normal for demons. God, he hoped he wasn't about to experience demonic puberty or something. Two human puberties had been enough.

"Whatever," he decided, shaking his head and going back to his dick. Not important right now. While overall ambivalent about having a vagina (except in the case of orgasms, which were pretty nice), he was pretty excited to try out this new feature. 

He touched his dick again, trying to remember how Kyrie liked it. She really liked when he gave her blowjobs, but Nero didn't think he was that flexible. He began to hesitantly move his hand up and down his dick, biting at his lip to keep silent.

It felt really good, and he twisted his hand a little harder. But he wanted something in him, too. He could feel his demonic vagina leaking onto the towel. Ugh, but his fingers had those huge claws on them. No way they were going inside.

Maybe...

He shifted, sitting up and moving his spectral wings in front of him. They had pretty spectacular claws too, but instinctively he knew he could change that. As he concentrated, the claws receded, leaving normal human hands (well, as normal as ghostly blue hands could be). Yeah, this would work.

He used one of his wings to grab the lube from earlier, making sure his left ghost hand was covered, and then began to finger himself. He returned his attention to his dick as well, breathing hard as he simultaneously jerked himself off while pushing three fingers into his vagina. This continued for a few minutes.

When he came, he came hard. His eyes closed and he gasped, an electric sensation focused on his dick and vagina. Come fell onto his stomach and hand. 

"Wow," he breathed, slipping out of his demonic form and returning to his usual self. To a mix of relief and disappointment, he found he didn't have a dick anymore: relief because suddenly growing a dick was pretty weird, not gonna lie; and disappointment, because he still did want a dick. 

He removed his fingers from his vagina, wiping both his hands on the towel before standing up to put on boxers and a T-shirt. After dressing for bed, he realized that the towel he had used was cut up, large holes falling in two lines from about the middle to the end of it. What...? Oh. The spikes on his legs. Oh, no. This was going to be embarrassing to explain.

He rolled up the towel, sighing, but ultimately satisfied. Kyrie would probably like this new addition, though, which was a plus. He was excited to tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a follow-up to this, where Kyrie & Nero test out Nero's new dick... Maybe. 
> 
> Anyway, demonic headcanons time, at least for any fics I write: the majority of demons have at least one penis and one vagina. Some have more. They're usually hidden because demons fight a lot. Demons also have internal testes because again... they fight a lot.


End file.
